transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing the Experiment
Testing the Experiment is the third level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "With New Technology In Hand, Megatron Unleashes His New Strength In A Testing Scenario Within Kaon." '' ''—War for Cybertron: Decepticons Best to take an Air Bot and Heavy/Light Bot for this mission. Beginning= Location: Kaon Soundwave: Test On Newly Produced Dark Energon Are Inconclusive. Live Combat Could Cause Unforeseen... Reaction And Instability. Starscream: I'm Sure Our Fearless Leader Would Be More Than Willing To Accept That Risk, Soundwave. Soundwave: Instability Would Result In Immediate Destruction of Host. Starscream: Are You Calling Megatron A Coward, Soundwave?! Megatron: Enough Of This! The Dark Energon Does Us No Good If It Destroys Our Own Soldiers In Battle. Set Up A Battle Simulation At Kaon Prison... And Have Technicians Standing By In Case Of Any... Glitches. Soundwave: At Once, Megatron. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= You should see the word "Training: Phase 1." Go straight, left, then right. You should see a door and a panel. In side in an Autobot Melee Specialist and an other panel that is need to be hit to open the door below. Leave the now green panels turn right, you should be seeing hive that Swarms are coming out and another Melee Specialist crush them and turn right to continue your descent. You should see a a part where it is wide and two Laser Guards attack. Destroy them and turn right go straight for a bit down below you should see an door. Keep going down till you see a Swarm and near by two Laser Guards where the path widens near by is the last panel to open the door. Just smash the Autobot and enter the door. Be ready to fight two Laser Guards and an Autobot. Where you entered the door turn right then look left, there is are Hives and Swarms. It is best that you destroy the hives then, jump on the boxes you should see a vent that can be destroyed by a melee attack. Enter there You will see a Ground Crawler. Turn right, then left, and right again see the vent Smash it then exit. you should see two doors the one are the left open right doesn't open. Next is an navigation test. Depth Charge. Follow the purple vines thing if you get lost follow the red navigational arrow lower the numbers the closer you are to the target. Ok you made it to the door with the green light thing hovering above it next to the door, is a hole in the wall in there is a Data Disk. After you get that enter the door. You should see Swarms and a Melee Specialist. Enter the next door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= "Training: Phase 2." Turn left, then enter the first door with the green light above it that data disk is for Thundercracker. All you have to do is destroy the Ground Crawler. Go back where you started go right. Enter the door with the green light in there you'll the Last Data Disk. From the door where the Last Disk came from, go right then, left. Next go straight, a door will open and two Melee Specialist will come out. Destroy them and continue, then go right, then straight to the door where a Melee Specialist is at. Behide it is a door, where you'll face four Laser Guards , three Melee Specialist , two Hives, and four Turrets. After you finish, enter the door. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= "Final Test" Go straight, right, then left, straight, left to meet Barricade. Next, you'll fight Ironhide. It is best for you to have an Air bot and a Heavy/Light Bot. You could fly around Ironhide to avoid getting hit. (Never stop moving) Then Swap to a car to shoot him then he gets close, or you run out of energy, swap to Air Character. Repeat till he is dead. End of Mission. |-|End= Megatron: Soundwave, Report. Soundwave:'The Test Was A Success, Minus The Initial 11 Failures. 'Skywarp: But We've Used Nearly All The Dark energon That was Aboard Trypticon. We Lack the Power to Produce More. Starscream: He's Telling The Truth, Megatron. Trypticon Station's Power Cells, Need To Be... Restored Before Production Can Resume. Barricade: Nothing Can Generate that Amount Of Power. Megatron: There must Be A Way. And You Will Find It Starscream. I'll Be In My War Room. Barricade: What? Eleven Failures? What Happened To Them? Soundwave: 'They Were Found Wanting. 'Barricade: What Does that Even Mean, You Danged Robots! Soundwave: Their Remains Can Be Found Within The Prison. Now, Sit Barricade, And I Well Infuse You With Dark Energon. Failure To Comply Will Be Considered An Act Of Treason. Barricade: Oh Man! —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Reviving the Dark Energon Project Missions Notes *'Bonus Mission 1 '''Can be unlocked by completing this level. *'Optimus' and 'Bumblebee' can be unlocked by completing this level. *'Thundercracker' Can be unlocked be finding His '''Data Disk' In Part Two. *Best to take an Air Bot and Heavy/Light Bot for this mission. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)